littlebigplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Skate to Victory
Skate to Victory is a level in LittleBigPlanet that is located in The Gardens. Players use windmills to swing across water to make it to a castle filled with Ghosts, then race down to the finish line on a skateboard before you meet the first Creator Curator and finish the level and world. Upon completing this level, players are allowed to access online features. This level contains the keys to two Side-Levels: Castle Climb Challenge and Skateboard Freefall. Walkthrough Windmills When you begin the level, you should run towards the King, who will tell you to go over to the "scary castle". Grab the bird to be carried up to a set of rotating windmills. Hold onto the yellow balls of sponge and let go so that the momentum of the swinging mill throws you up and slightly over to the next island with a windmill on it. Beware, for falling here means a gas-induced death for your Sackboy. After the last windmill, you'll half-land on a hill which quickly dissolves and sends you falling down to the ground. Go to the very first layer and you will see a rotating sticker switch. Walk over and use your jumping skills to pass the waterwheel and grab onto another fish-bird. This will take you up to the Queen and a quick tutorial video explaining how to take pictures. Move past it (listen if you need to) and over to Dumpty, who explains that you need to use the nearby Jetpacks to lift the sponge balls into the overhanging box. When three or four are put into the box, it'll weigh enough to counterbalance the door's weight and open the entrance to the castle. Castle Be wary of the stomping boots, and run underneath them to the right. The next set of obstacles are "Ghosts", or more truthfully, stickered cardboard pieces with gas behind them. Walk under the ghosts, then drag the white block near the edge of the first platform by the ghost on the left. Use the block as a boost to jump up the platforms (still dodging, of course) and hit the button. This will, in turn, open the door to the next room. You'll recognize Dumpty poking his head in behind the window. In that room, you'll have to drag across another white block left and consequently jump up the platforms. Hit this button to lower another squashing boot; however, this time you need to jump onto the boot's toe and let it move upwards to throw you up to the next area. Dodge the ghost here and press the button, lowering another boot. Fly upwards a second time, and move to the right. Here's a two-player cooperative (see below) challenge with a lot of text stickers as prizes, but for the sake of the walkthrough jump up and move backwards onto the moving stones. Make sure you keep safe of the ghosts, and head up the steep incline. Here you'll grab onto the sponge ball, let the boot kick it, and let go at the right time to soar over to another platform. Go to an opening in the wall which leads you to another sticker switch. This one will give you six prizes. Drag the block to the left to pull over a rectangle that falls down to make a path up to the skateboarding portion of the level. Skateboarding When you get up to the gate, wait for the counter to do its three-two-one-go count and move to the skateboard, with Dumpty on it (how he got all the way up from that window on the castle's ground floor, this Wiki does not know). You'll have to push or pull the skateboard a little to get it to start rolling, but after inertia takes hold you should grab on tight to the board. After screaming in exhilaration, move onto the right. You will want to keep your eyes open for a yellow star sticker if this is your first run through the level. This sticker unlocks a large variety of the prizes in The Gardens' levels. Before you move on, go all the way back (yes, all the way) and go under the ramp while on the middle layer. You will find a prize which most people look over. Head past the Queen (grab the challenge key if you need it) up the hills, and see the submarine. Before you leave, the King tells you to use his submarine to travel over to the African continent of LittleBigPlanet, which is the domain of Creator Curator "Zola". Prizes Sticker Triggers *The first secret sketch (a star) prize is just to the left of the start above the tea cups. *The second (a star) is way down in the pit after the third windmill. *The third (a star) is on top of the trees just to the left of where you get the jetpack. *The fourth (a lion emblem) is on a shield at the third boot. *The fifth (a star) is up to the left at the two lifts. You need to jump when the second lift is going up. *The sixth ( a star ) is when you get on the platform when the boot kicks you. Walk through the opening and you'll find it. Secret Prizes *Under the ramp is a hidden prize for the patient. It's a long run, but you'll want 100% anyway, as it will net you the Crazy Sign. Easter Eggs This is the first chance you get to see The Collector early in the game. He's disguised as Dumpty, and can be seen popping up in one of the windows behind the spooky ghost-filled castle. Looking closely, it appears he is wearing a Dumpty costume, as his black eyes are rather easy to spot. If you open the Decorations tab in your popit, select a decoration and stamp it onto the turning windmill and collect the sticker/prizes, they will disappear. Prizes Goodies= Goodies *Blue Knight *Skateboard *Start Text *Vince Meat Pie *Rocking Grass *Dark Brown Wood *Green Doodle *Ghost on String *Neon Kebabs *Silver Fork *Delete All Community Photos *Pink Floral Fabric *Blue Star Light *Pixel Fish Blue *Green Finish *Cotton Wheel *Green Star Light *Thick Sketch Bricks *Green Submarine *Crazy Sign *Green Castle Flag *Cardboard Castle *Hessian Fabric *King's Head *Big Green Bird *Windmill *Oak Tree *Dumpty *Cloth Leaf *Water Wheel *Scary Ghost *Blank Background *Tudor Tower *Pink Springy Star *Bingo *Wobbly Tree *Light Brown Wood *Mushroom Tree *'Skipping Syrtaki' *Bird on String *Chips Logo *Fancy Swirls *Yellow Crest *'Get It Together' *Take A Photo *Green Start *Funny Face Glasses *Red Star Light *Sketch Bricks *ROFL *Yellow Star *Golf Logo *King Stamp *Wheel of Fun *Pinwheel *Blue Postcards *Yellow Danke *Wooden Struts *Brick Wall Sketch *Leaf *Beige Cotton *Silver Knife *Large Flag *King of Hearts |-| Level Complete= Level Complete Goodies *Bunny Tail *The Gardens |-| 100%= All Goodies Collected *Very Early LittleBigPlanet Concept *Early LittleBigPlanet Concept with Frame |-| Aced= Level Aced Goodies *Pirate Hat |-| Trivia * This level's description, "Introducing races", is inaccurate; they were already introduced in the previous level. Gallery Image:Skate to Victory 2.PNG Category:The Gardens Category:LittleBigPlanet PS3 Category:Story Levels Category:Levels Category:Story Category:LittleBigPlanet PS3 Levels